


At Least Two

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Babysitting, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request/Headcanon: Asami is the one who loses her composure and cool if the air babies are hurt or threatened. Korra is the level headed one who has to calm her down.Didn't want this to get too angsty, so kept it 100% fluff.





	At Least Two

“Oh my god!” Asami jumped up from the bench. “Are you not going to stop him?” she asked Korra.

They had offered to take Rohan out for the day, to give Pema and Tenzin some downtime. They had ended up getting ice cream and were now in the park playing. The four year old was rambunctious, similar to how Meelo was when he was younger. But somehow Rohan had air bended his way up a tree, a huge smile spread across his face. 

“He’s fine,” Korra shrugged Asami off as she watched him get higher and higher. 

“What if he falls?” Asami asked as she stood next to Korra. She lifted her hand, shielding her eyes from the sun to watch Rohan.

“I’ll catch him,” Korra said as if it was a no brainer.

Asami’s eyes narrowed as she spoke. “If he falls from there, you won’t be able to stop him from hitting branches on his way down.”

“Builds character,” Korra chuckled.

“Is this how you’re going to be with our kids?”

Korra quirked a brow at Asami. “You want kids with me?”

Asami sucked in her lips and blushed. She and Korra had only officially been dating for six months, but when she imagined the rest of her life, she imagined it with Korra.

“I mean, I want kids.”

“Same.”

Asami gasped when Rohan’s foot slipped on a thin branch. The kid was able to catch himself though. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting a four year old climb a tree.”

“He’s already a good bender for his  age. Really, he’ll be fine,” Korra assured once more. “How many kids do you want?” she asked, returning to their previous topic.

“At least two. I don’t want to raise an only child.”

Korra nodded, agreeing. She had always known that her parents had wanted another child, but knew that her being the Avatar had held them back from having another.

“I’d like at least two, too. One can be the guinea pig,” she joked.

“Seems like Rohan already has that covered.”

Korra laughed and took in Asami’s worried expression.

“If you’re so worried, I’ll climb up there with him.”

“Could you? That would actually make me feel better.” Asami smiled at her softly.

“Well by climb… I mean airbend.”

At that Korra swirled her arms and was in the air, headed towards Rohan. The child giggled as Korra landed in a branch next to him. Asami wasn’t able to hear what Korra had said to him, but knew it wasn’t good. Because the next thing she saw was Korra and Rohan hopping and flying through the large tree. Each one using their airbending to reach branches that were farther away or higher.

Asami’s stomach flipped every time it looked like Rohan wasn’t going to land properly on the branch. 

“Can’t we just go to the actual playground!” Asami shouted up to them.

“No!” Rohan shouted back down to her.

Korra seemed to agree or didn’t want to get on her girlfriend’s bad side. Because she snatched onto Rohan and jumped out of the tree. She air bended to allow for a soft landing. She then lifted Rohan so that he sat on her shoulders.

“The playground will be way more fun,” she told Rohan, but her eyes focused on Asami. 

Asami mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her as she lifted a hand and pulled a small leaf from Korra’s hair. She then did the same for Rohan. Once they looked acceptable, they began to walk through the park and towards the playground. 

Korra could tell that Asami was already releasing some of the tension that had built up from worrying over Rohan. But to reassure her even more, she reached out and took her hand into her own. Korra smiled at her and Asami reciprocated it along with a tight squeeze of her hand. Their hands swayed between them as Rohan’s bubbly laughter filled their ears.


End file.
